


Quiet Motions

by SocialBarden



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, meteor showers, quiet day, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBarden/pseuds/SocialBarden
Summary: Bernadetta decides to have an "in day" all to herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Motions

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the mxmtoon song by the same name.

Bernadetta woke up on a Saturday morning and decided today would be an “in day”, where she wouldn’t go farther than the kitchen.. She decided to get some sewing done today, but not before taking care of some things. She walked over to the windowsill of her room, and pulled back the curtain to see her venus flytrap, Elanor. Elanor took care of most of the flies that flew into her room, and Bernadetta loved painting her. The lighting and angle from the windowsill at sunset, with the curtains blowing in the wind when she had her window open, it was one of the most perfect mental images she could conjure in her head. 

She moved from the window to her desk, where she was working on a pair of mittens for herself. The light purple and white yarn of the unfinished mittens were soft, and would be perfect when they were done. Bernadetta decided she would grab some food from the kitchen of the dorm she shared with her roommate. They didn’t talk much, but she knew that her roommate liked looking at the stars at night, but not much else. She quickly left her room, grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back to her room, planning to spend the day knitting and being by herself.

~~~~~

Later that night, after Bernadetta had finished her mittens (They were just as she imagined), she heard a knock on her room door. She opened it to see her roommate, Hapi standing there with an unreadable expression. “Come on,” she said. “I want to look up at the stars.” Bernadetta didn’t know why getting her was necessary, she wished she could just stay in her room until Hapi crossed it to the window and threw open the curtains. Bernadetta hadn’t seen a more beautiful night sky. As meteors rained down from above, they left long streaks across the sky, and then disappearing. “Your room has a better view of the meteor shower.” Hapi explained, looking through the window. Bernadetta got closer to the window and watched as they rocketed through the sky. It was over too soon, and Hapi went back to her room. Bernadetta decided today had been good and went to bed, hoping for an equally as nice Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I got their characterization right... Feedback heavily appreciated!


End file.
